Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 41-45 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: ...všetko sa trochu komplikuje...


**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_41. kapitola_

Marhuľová ...

1.

Riešiť cudzie problémy vyzeralo navonok jednoduchšie, ako robiť repozicioning vo vlastných zásuvkách, navyše po hurikáne kombinovanom s prepustením polky Alcatrazu na podmienku, že pedantne omrknú jeho adresu. Omrkli. Pedantne.

Pochopila, že ešte stále nie je správny čas. Respektíve je prelepený plagátom: _Predstavenie zrušené. Dnes nehráme_. Divadelné prázdniny... Zrejme zvládnu zasvätiť Henryho aj do tajov korčúľ na jazere a ak počkajú do prvého snehu, zažijú sánkovačku troch stále cudzích ľudí.

Doliala mu druhý čaj a drgla do Neala.

- Ideme po kompóty. Do pivnice. Dohliadnite zatiaľ na tú ryžu, aby nevykypela, prosím.-

Prevrátil zas ďalší papier a tváril sa, že číta. Zapatlané okuliare však mal prinízko na nose, a zreničky privysoko nad papierom. Nechtom palca robil stí okruh na brušku ukazováka, čo jednoznačne dokazovalo, že kolotoč v hlave krúži na plné obrátky, ale rozum sa len obracia na druhý bok a drichme ďalej.

Nepribuchli, aby ho náhodou neprebudili z rozjímania a neprimäli k nejakej zmysluplnej činnosti.

Všimol si, že osamel. Samotu vnímal intenzívnejšie ako ľudí okolo seba. Bol naučený s ňou žiť. Živoriť.

Prudko odsunul fascikel, až sa papiere rozutekali po celom stole a niektoré páchali aj kamikadze a svoje biele telá natiahli pod stolom. Založil ruky za hlavu a zatvoril oči. Odhodil okuliare. Vstal...

2.

Do bytu vplával kompót a opečiatkoval stôl, ignorujúc vzácne dokumenty. Distribútor sa otočil k vešiaku pri dverách a odkladal zvlhnuté zvršky. Šál, čiapka...

Zachytil jej kabát.

Do bytu vplával kompót a opečiatkoval stôl, ignorujúc vzácne dokumenty. Distribútor sa otočil k vešiaku pri dverách a odkladal zvlhnuté zvršky. Šál, čiapka...

Zachytil jej kabát.

Preľaknuto sa obzrela a mala problém udržať sa v tom momente v duchaprítomnom stave s nohami ukotvenými v podlahe bez podlomených kolien Do očí sa jej tlačili mdloby vo forme hmly a dych márne hľadal trubicu, ktorú doteraz používal.

Mechanicky obesil kabát na vešiačik nespúšťajúc ju radšej z pohľadu. Vracajúcou sa rukou neodolal, akoby nebadane, prejsť po jej pleci a ramene...radšej opatrne, takmer nehmotne.

Cítila to. Jeho prítomnosť. Jeho pritajený dych. Jeho pohľad. Jeho... Tak veľmi jej chýbal...

Pootvorila ústa, aby vysvetlila, čo tu robí a prečo ten kompót a ...

Pochopil to po svojom.

Tichom sa dá povedať toľko...

...Cítila to. Jeho... Jeho chápanie. Jeho ospravedlňovanie. Jeho vysvetľovanie...

Iba nechtiac oddelil ústa od jej pier.

- Kde sme to skončili minule ? – pošepkal jej do ucha založiac zaň zvlhnutú vlnku vlasov.

Chytila mu obe dlane a priložila z oboch strán na svoje boky.

- Skôr než spustíte PLAY, nemôžeme pretočiť ešte raz na minulú časť? – prešla mu prstom po perách.

Pochopil to po svojom.

Tichom sa dá povedať toľko...

Iba nechtiac oddelil ústa od jej pier.

- Myslela som ešte o jednu časť dozadu, prosím...- usmiala sa.

Obrátil ju a pomaly posúval k stolu nechávajúc dlane prilepené o boky. Cúvala a verila mu. Pritlačil, zdvihol ju a usadil na stole.

Zas niekoľko papierov zašuchotalo izbou...

Zviezol sa na kolená a pomaly, opatrne, porozopínal jej čižmy, zroloval ponožky...Chvíľu horúcimi dlaňami zohrieval jej bosé skrehnuté prsty nôh a potom postúpil k členkom, na lýtka...Zošuchla sa zo stola a na malý okamih zamrzol jej úsmev na tvári. Tento výstup v deji nepatril medzi obľúbené.

Pochopil to po svojom.

Tichom sa dá povedať toľko...

Nahol jej pomaličky hlavu, prešiel prostredníkom po napnutej koži krku, pofúkal a nežne priložil pery. Na to isté miesto...

Zhora bolo počuť rinčania rozbíjaného porcelánu.

Emma pozrela na Neala.

- Vravel som ti, že to nebude dobrý nápad. – pozrel na ňu a poškrabkal sa vzadu na hlave.

Do bytu vplával kompót a opečiatkoval stôl, ignorujúc vzácne dokumenty. Distribútor sa otočil k vešiaku pri dverách a odkladal zvlhnuté zvršky. Šál, čiapka...

Zachytil jej kabát.

Preľaknuto sa obzrela, a keď prudko strhla svoj límec dolu nižšie, za kabátom stál ON.

Šero. Tma. Minúta ticha za zosnulých...

- Emma mi kázala vyniesť ten kompót. Príde o chvíľu. Hľadá ešte druhý. – poďakovala pozostalým príbuzným za účasť.

Trhnutím vzala si svoj odev, obliekla si ho, ledabolo prehodila šál a čiapku roztržito napchala len tak do vrecka.

Zmizla pribuchnúc dvere.

Rýchly klopot čižiem sa duto ozýval vchodom.

- Dobrá finta, ale nevyšla! Navyše neznášam ryžový nákyp. Druhýkrát skús variť niečo jedlé a hlavne nezabudni pred mojím príchodom vyhodiť šéfkuchára! Tá ryža mu aj tak prihorela! – stroho vyklopila recenziu na dnešnú spoločnú večeru dvojici pritajenej pod schodiskom, nasadila čiapku, neriešiac, že je naruby a vnorila sa do sychravého vetra za vchodovým výklenkom.

Emma pozrela na Neala.

Zhora bolo počuť rinčania rozbíjaného porcelánu.

- Vravel som ti, že to nebude dobrý nápad. – pozrel na ňu a poškrabkal sa vzadu na hlave.

3.

Na stole stojí marhuľový kompót. Za stolom sedí Gold so zapatlanými okuliarmi a tvári sa, že pozorne číta.

- Nemohli ste ju zadržať? Aspoň sa o to pokúsiť?...- vyčítala mu Emma zbierajúc zo zeme črepy zo šálky. Toto už nebol len úlomok, ktorý sa dá dolepiť.

Táto šálka je...

Už nie je.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_42. kapitola_

Sneží ...

1.

- Babenky, to je také deprimujúce. Náš posledný december, potom január...- vytiahla nos Mulan z horúcej čokolády.

- ...potom posledná streda a veľká prestávka...Mäkne ti mozog?! – zaprela do nej Ruby. – Neviem sa už dočkať, kedy konečne vypadnem z tejto zatuchnutej diery niekam do prdele a ty tu smoklíš, ako za prvou učkou na eneške. – našuchorila si vlasy za čelenkou a preložila opačne nohy jednu cez druhú. Druhú cez prvú.

- Náhodou Marry Margaret bola milá. Ja som za ňou vtedy aj plakala. – pridala sa Ashley s rukami prilepenými o hrnček, lebo čokoláda sa jej cestou k stolu vyliala.

- Ty reveš stále. Chodiaca hormonálna katastrofa...- pleskla jej Ruby slovami po zasnenom ksichte. – Berte si príklad z Belly. Tiež sa nemôže dočkať osemnástky a potom to rozjedééé. – cvrnkla jej po prameni vlasov skoro namočenom v kakae.

Znudene zdvihla hlavu a premýšľala, či si dá zopakovať narážku, alebo to radšej nebude riskovať. Ušetrí si aj hľadanie odpovede.

- No, čo je? Nejaká si spuchnutá?... Zas boli orgie?! Do rána? Dievča, dievča, ty si ju zoderieš skôr, ako ja. To sa mi prestáva páčiť. – všťúrila jej ukazovák do pleca.

- Teba nedobehne, ani keby si jej bežala oproti. – mávla nad ňou rukou Mulan. Ty si už prekročila rýchlosť na tachometri ešte v sexte! – dodala opovážlivo.

- Sprostá závisť. A čo som mala čakať do svadobnej noci, vy trapky?! – obhajovala sa Ruby.

- O akej noci sa to tu hovorí, dievčence? – vynorila sa babka zo skladu s nákladom lasagní po záruke.

- Halloween babka, Halloween ! ...Spomíname na masky, v ktorých sme ako decká trapošili po susedoch. – žmurkla vynaliezavá Ruby po kamoškách.

- Náhodou. Priskoro ste pozabúdali na krásne detské zvyky. – utrela si stará žena ruky a založila ich o boky. - A čo by to bolo škaredé, napríklad aj teraz si nájsť tajne v čižme čokoládového Mikuláša, alebo dostať darček vopred od neznámeho spolužiaka, ako sa to robievalo, keď ste chodili ešte do triedy k Marry Margaret? Ja mám doteraz odloženú tú záložku do knižky, čo vtedy dostala Ruby od Belly.- zdvihla okázalo prst a namierila ho na ňu.

Prebralo ju to. Pamätá si. Maľovala o dušu, nevediac, komu sa práve jej darček ujde. Krasopisne vypisovala citáty o knižkách a tešila sa, ako sa obdarovaný poteší. Lenže darček sa náhodným výberom ušiel Ruby... Ocenila ho len babička. Aj to až teraz.

Usmiala sa na ňu.

- Dobre, babi, lezú ti lasagne po bare... – snažila sa ju rýchlo vypoklonkovať vnučka.

- Ale to ti nie je zlý nápad...- konečne odlepila ruky z hrnčeka Ashley a začala ich labužnícky oblizovať. Škoda každého hltu čokolády. - ...šak...už by sme nemuseli kresliť švacnuté obrázky...mňam... ani navliekať cestoviny...ale... mať niečo na pamiatku... mňam, mňam, mňam...niečo vtipné vymyslieť...chápete...len tak...recesia...mňam...- skončila s prstami.

- Nechceš podbradník a hrkálku? Druhýkrát ti to nalejem rovno do fľaše s cumlom, ty čuňo. – pozorovala ju znechutená Ruby.

- No, to by mohol byť jeden z tých recesných darčekov. Akože prezervatív – prestrihnutý a v ňom takáto výbava...- rozosmiala sa Ashley.

- Hovoríš z vlastnej skúsenosti? – rypla Mulan a dostala tatranku po krkoch od Ruby.

- Som za ! Ale toto bude fakt jedna z podmienok! Nič normálne a zmysluplné! Nech je sranda. Chalanov nalomíme a Gold sa bude musieť tiež pridať... Suchár jeden šťavnatý!... Nech vie, o čom je život...- tleskla si Ruby po dlaniach a v hlave jej naskakovali, ale že total nonsensové ukážky darčekov...

- Bella, povieš Emme, nech to zajtra na triednickej vybaví. A nech sa opováži neuspieť! Jej to Gold zožerie...- vyrušila ju zas Ruby.

Ale tentokrát počúvala. Tiež sa zamyslela nad darčekmi...Len náhodný výber sa jej veľmi nepozdával. Všetky jej mali jednu a tú istú menovku. A všetky by boli drsné. Drsné, nie dvojzmyselné...!

Hoci na druhej strane, keď sa nad tým jeden lepšie zamyslí...každá vec sa z určitého uhla pohľadu dvojzmyselnou môže zdať. Stať...

Je to ako s tým obrazom dvoch nahých milencov zobrazených, ako sa milujú a názov k nemu maliar hľadá v dennej tlači. Akýkoľvek titulok článku, z ktorýchkoľvek štandardných novín a nemusí ísť ani o bulvárne, bude pasovať. Stopercentne..._Finále ligy majstrov sa koná v sobotu. Zapoj sa do Miss leta. Víkend spestria festivaly. Pútnické miesta osireli. V nemocniciach motivujú darcov. Víťaz a tí druhí. Zákroky preplácané u zubného lekára... Neplaťte zbytočne za elektrinu...Začala žatva..._

Tak by to vyznelo aj s jej darčekom pre...Ako ho pozná, v jeho ponímaní, určite... Radšej nebude riskovať.

Meno z menovky vyškrtnuté...

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_43. kapitola_

Stieranie ...

1.

Posúval pred sebou lopatu na sneh a snažil sa pedantne dodržiavať vytýčený smer. Robiť pravouhlé cestičky. Nejaké vedľa seba, ďalšie do križovatky. Občas kopol do hrudy, čo odpadla skôr, než ju vykydol na závej urobený ráno odhŕňačom.

Ale rozčarovalo ho to, lebo na krásne odhrnutej nepoškvrnenej magistrále boli zrazu čmuhy po bagandžiach, z ktorých opadávalo jeseňou nachytané blato zo záhrady aj s torzami konárikov z popínavých ruží. Ostrihať ich ešte zvládol. To jediné stihol, potom prišiel ten debilný úraz. Našťastie záhrada zapadala snehom. Straty bude rátať na jar.

V smiešnej štrikovanej fialovej čiapke so zelenými točenými šnúrkami na uväzovanie visiacimi na chrbte ako úbohé vrkôčiky s brmbolcami na koncoch, smrkal do skrkvaných pracovných kožených rukavíc, čo minulý rok odignoroval a riadne nevysušil, teraz do nich ledva narval skrehnuté prsty.

Celým zovňajškom si to mohol pokojne zavdať s miestnymi bezdomovcami zo stanice. Bol taký smiešny, že by šťali od rehotu, uvidiac ho. Takže na tých močopudných účinkoch asi bude dakus pravdy...Už len odstrihnúť vršky rukavíc, patrične štýlovo rozstrapkať a na múrik postaviť škatuľu s lacným vínom. Mokré vlasy trčiace spod primalej čapice tvorili tmavé stopené cencúle, červený nos vykrikoval o nádche a za prešivák by sa hanbili aj technické služby. Dokonalé mimikry.

Jedine suseda naň hľadela s úľubou a s metličkou s omrznutými štetinami presúvala sypký sneh z jednej strany vchodu na druhú a späť. Už dobrú pol hodinu.

- Už budete, pán učiteľ? – odvážila sa ho osloviť.

Kombinácia slov mu naplnila líca vzduchom a oči hrôzou.

- ...no, že by ste urobili aj mňa...- požiadala rovno. – Vám chlapom to lepšie pristane s tou lopatou, ako nám krehkým ženám.

Vyfúkol nahromadený vzduch, vyvrátil oči, otočil sa pripravený na nezabudnuteľnú ukážku svojej vycibrenej slovnej ekvilibristiky pre „obľúbenú" susedku...a zabudol odpovedať, lebo zdola ulice sa blížila zaujímavá skupinka. Skoro rodina. Každý s vlastným dreveným či plastovým zimným presúvadlom, zarozprávaní, len posledná postava sa zimomravo túlila do rukávnika, že ju skoro nebolo vidno.

Zatrúbiť na ústup nemal veľkú šancu. Henry ho zaregistroval, zvolal svodku zvyšku oddielu a automaticky chystal muníciu.

Napriahol sa a aj vystrelil, detsky ignorujúc hierarchiu osobností.

Stihol sa uhnúť. Ale delostreľba pokračovala. Zabodol lopatu rúčkou do záveja a spontánne sa rozhodol pre atak.

Hneď prvou guľou trafil ju. Bellu. Rovno do sklonenej hlavy.

Pošmátral po všetkých vreckách na tele, ale vreckovky sa už roky nenosili, navyše biele boli vždy úzko profilový pohrebný tovar. Vystrúhal aspoň previnilú tvár strateného baseta. Nepomohlo.

- Tak vám studená vojna nestačí?! Do šľaka! Človek mu vyhlási embargo na slovný dovoz aj vývoz a on vytiahne rovno ťažké kalibre?! Gule?! – mrmlala si nahnevaná Bella a zúrivo vyťahovala ruky z pritesného rukávnika. – Kto do teba kameňom, ty doňno ...ešte väčším! - vytrhla Henrymu pripravenú guľu, napriahla sa a vyšmarila prudko. Úbohá strela krátkeho doletu.

Spokojne založil ruky na prsiach a usmial sa nad jej bezmocným jedom.

- Budete tu len tak stáť, alebo ma láskavo pomstíte?! – otočila sa doslova vážne na Emmu a Neala.

Nestíhali ani zažmurkať, už im malý Henry pchal studené náboje do rúk a s bojovým pokrikom drzo hecoval. Profák - neprofák...schovatý-neschovatý... ideme !

Na prekrásne rovnomerné cestičky pred jeho domom sa zosypali ruiny snehu. A ďalšie a ďalšie. Nemal kedy zahájiť odvetnú paľbu.

Urobila to za neho suseda.

- A či sa toto patrí, takto sa vyvŕšiť na úbohom starom človeku?! Banda jedna! Čo vás to v tej škole učia?! Riaditeľke budem žalovať, políciu na vás...- viac nestihla.

Guľa jej pristála rovno v nakrémovanej tvári.

Bojisko zmĺklo. Strelec Gold sa hrdo vypol s rukou v bok druhou si vystrúhal poklonu.

- Ale, ale, pán učiteľ...- stierala si sneh suseda a pod ním sa črtal roztúžený úsmev. – Aký ste dnes rozkokošený. V našom veku, takéto doťahovačky, hrátky, prosím vás. Ako za mlada...Čo nepoviete rovno...- hrkútala si a Gold sa zmenšoval a zmenšoval a bol by sa najradšej zahrabal do záveja. Zelené šnúrky z chrbta mu ovisli pozdĺž tváre spolu s nosom, len brmbolce nemo odzváňali ako umieráčiky.

Emma a Nealom sa až chlámali od smiechu. Henry stále uznanlivo držal palec hore nad tou ranou. A Bella sa tvárila vážne.

Mykla sánkami a pohla sa ďalej. Ostatní za ňou.

- A kto to tu bude po vás upratovať? Há?! – volal za nimi smutne opustený Gold.

- Ale ja vám tak rada pomôžem, keď ste už unavený, pán učiteľ. – vykročila k nemu korpulentná dáma v kožúšku.

Obzrela sa a do rukávu kabáta skryla smiech.

Aj tak si to všimol. Jej žiarivé oči. Rozžiarené...

Pohodil hlavou ako princ Krasoň v Shrekovi, aby sa zbavil zelených brmbolcov.

Potom mu výhľad zatarasila húfnica...

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_44. kapitola_

Rolničková ...

1.

Všetko mäklo. Vonku odmäk sneh menil na matnú čľapkanicu, čo fotografovala podrážky obuvi a pridávala zo dve-tri čísla navyše. Soľ mäkko kreslila miniatúrne biele kopce po obvodoch a maximálne sivé oblaky na nartoch, čo sa zázračne objavovali pri ostrej viditeľnosti vždy ráno, v závislosti od ceny drahých koží, po čižmách, keď sa každý najviac ponáhľal a nebolo času na handrovú turistiku. Tak sa horské panorámy miešali s mestskou architektúrou.

Aj premrznuté nosy mäkli. Nekrútili sa nechuťou.

Koniec-koncov, blížili sa vianočné prázdniny. Konečne voľno. Obžerstvo. Filmové rozprávkové klasiky, pregýčované ochody, ulice aj byty a hlavne darčeky.

Akcia s náhodným obdarovávaním v oktáve prešla. Aj prebehla. Od mega strúhadiel na ceruzky s plávajúcimi kačičkami, cez jogurt hodinu pred zárukou až po čaj vo forme z biologického depozitu odcudzeného herbáru sa objavilo v triede kadečo. Vstupenka do ZOO v Leroyovom komposte za školou, fotokoláž riaditeľky s Pichaču...strarostlivo zabalené tlačidlá osem a mriežka z predpotopného mobilu.

Niektorí hrali na Ježiška. Nechávali si prekvapko až na Štedrý deň, iní boli radi, že darček bol požuvateľný a ukončili jeho trápenie rovno na poslednej hodine.

Predprázdninovej triednej anarchii sa už nedalo zabrániť.

Tváril sa, že dokáže v tom hluku uzatvárať triednu knihu a bol rád, že nemusí z jej stránok celý čas dvíhať oči a hľadieť, ako si Gaston neónovým darčekom s nápisom permanentná fixka lakuje nechty na nohách a Mulan naťahuje hokejový suspenzor na hlavu. Asi slovník cudzích slov je pre nich rovnako neznáma veličina ako cudzokrajne znejúce názvy ich darčekov.

Pokojne škrtal jednotlivé kolonky a zrátaval vymeškané hodiny a len občas s povzdychom pozrel na tučnú knihu s názvom Analytická chémia, čo knihou ani nebola. Nosil ju so sebou a dnes zas premrhal šancu zbaviť sa jej...Mäkol.

2.

- Bella, Bella...počkaj ma ! Ešte skočím na vecko... Na, podrž mi kabát so šálom... – napadla ju Emma odzadu a nánosom vecí zabezpečila, aby jej nezdúchla pred školu a skratkou domov, ako to v poslednom čase mávala vo zvyku.

Pozerala na ňu spoza kopy hrubých zvrškov ako mizne v bočnej chodbe. Otočila sa chrbtom a oprela o stenu. Začínalo jej byť teplo, celý deň bol jeden veľký chaos a jediné, na čo sa tešila, bola jej vlastná detská izba a nejaká tá hudba k tomu. Vyhrabe starý Nightwish a poprosí Tarju o pár slov do duše.

Prižmúrila oči a snažila sa odfiltrovať hluk.

Stál opäť už hodnú chvíľu meter od nej a nemal odvahu ju osloviť. Pozoroval jej chvejúce sa viečka. Videl aj to, ako si občas zahryzla zvnútra do spodnej pery. Povzdychla.

Cúvol, akoby to vyčítavé povzdychnutie patrilo zrovna jemu.

Prehodila ťažký kabát na druhú ruku a všimla si ho. Ustrnula.

Pohľady sa im stretli.

Odlepila sa od steny.

- Ja...- začal neisto.

- Potrebujete si aj vy odskočiť a mám vám podržať všetky tie knihy? – pozrela na neho prísne zospodu.

- Nie! Vlastne áno. Túto jednu. – vysunul z kopy Analytickú chémiu a podával jej ju.

- Zdá sa vám, že som nekompletná, alebo vás baví ma sústavne strápňovať?! – vyprskla nahnevane.

- Nie, nie, nie, prepáč. Myslím to vážne. ..Je to darček. Pre teba. – doložil tichšie a skúsil letmý úsmev.

Mäkol.

Vytočilo ju to.

- Ja od vás nechcem nijaké darčeky, pán profesor! Je mi jasné, že možno kvôli tomu na polroka prepadnem z chémie, ale kaziť prázdniny bifľovaním si nemienim. A ak mi chcete vnútiť nebodaj doučovanie, nechajte si zájsť chuť dupľovane! To už dám prednosť komisionálke pred vami! – spustila marš.

- Je to ...iba darček. Malý... Nie je to to, čo si myslíš, že to je. – opovážil sa parafrázovať vetu, ktorá ho mohla potopiť.

Trhla ňou. Ale pochopila z nej, že už vie zrejme pravdu. Je jedno či od Emmy, či rovno od Gastona. Aj to, že ho to...asi...možno...pravdepodobne mrzí. Hnev z nej to však nevytiahlo.

- Nerozumeli ste?! Od vás už nechcem nič... Len pokoj! – odpovedala vzdorovito, ale tichšie.

Nevzdal to hneď. Pozeral na ňu.

Dych ju prestal počúvať. Chvíľu to vydržala hľadieť mu do očí, potom pokývala záporne hlavou a radšej zarazila oči do podlahy.

Položil sklamaný škatuľu vytvorenú z obalu na encyklopédiu chémie na horné skrinky a hoci chcel ešte toľko toho povedať, iba sklonil hlavu a pomaly odchádzal.

Hľadela na jeho chrbát a bolo jej tak všelijako.

- Pán profesor...- zavolala.

Zmeravel. Dobre počul? Naozaj to vyslovila? Zastavila ho...

Neisto sa otáčal. Očakával najskôr, že tú škatuľu hodí po ňom...

Vytiahla čosi z tašky. Dlho na to pozerala stále váhajúc, nakoniec vykročila k nemu.

- ...toto je zas pre vás... Šťastné a veselé... – podala mu úzky plochý balíček pedantne previazaný stužkou.

Viac nepovedala. Ani na neho nepozrela.

Rýchlo odišla vyhľadať Emmu.

Stál a mal pocit, že o chvíľu dôjde k štartu medzikontinentálneho raketoplánu do vesmíru za prítomnosti všetkých hláv všetkých štátov a vôbec... Prstami hladil lesklý neutrálny papier a bolo mu jedno, čo skrýva.

Hlavne, že bol od nej. Bol od nej. Od nej. Od nej.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_45. kapitola_

Odmäk ...

1.

Emma sa usmievala. Málokedy sa usmievala, ale po dobre odvedenej práci si svoj úsmev vyslúžila. Predchádzajúca finta nevyšla, teraz to klaplo. S tváričkami pánboškových kravičiek obaja vplávali do vlastných svetov a síce by bolo zaujímavé strhávať s nimi obaly a zízať cez plece...počká si, kým to budú celé reprízovať. Už teraz ale vedela, že im filmoví kritici dajú po päť hviezdičiek. Jedným z nich je predsa aj sama.

- Ty, počuj, prečo už Bellu nečakáva ten jej pred školou? – zarypla Mulan, ovíjajúca desiaty okruh svojho pridlhého farebného šálu okolo krku a márne sa pri každom kruhu snažila vyhnúť sa paličke z lízatka, čo jej trčalo z úst.

Áááá...konkurenčná televízna stanica. Rýchlo reklamu.

- Jej fotrík je na neho alergický. ...že je starší a Goldov syn k tomu. – vytiahla jej Emma lízatko a doomotávala ju, aby čím skôr vypadla.

- Ale veď to by mala byť skôr výhodička. Nemyslíš? Protekcia a tááák... – prebrala svoje lízatko a zatlačila ho do modrého podnebia.

- Nemyslím a ani ty nemysli! Je to ich vec. Už máš modrý jazyk aj pery zvonka. – skúsila aspoň zmeniť tému.

- Došľaka. Nech...A prečo má motorku zaparkovanú u teba pred domom? Prečo nie je v garáži jeho otca ?! – prevalila modrú kyslú guľu z jedného líca do druhého.

Ide do tuhého.

- Lebo sa tajne stretávajú u mňa! Jasné?! A nie, že to vyklábosníš celej škole! – zdvihla jej jeden pás šálu a nabodla na trčiacu paličku, aby jej zakryla ústa.

Radšej opustila vysielací priestor, lebo Mulan bola schopná vyzvedať aj so zlepenou pusou prekrytou šálom až po oči.

„Nič nie je jasné. Chodím okolo. Motorka tam je. Aj Neal tam je. Aj Emma tam je. Ale Bella tam nie je...Nikdy...Tu niečo nesedí...Tu niečo nehrá...Tu niečo lepí...Debilné lízatko, bude samý chlp!..."

2.

Konečne doma. Síce to tu ešte nevonia ihličím. Zrejme zas len nejaké pichľavé opŕchnuté vetvy našklbe v záhrade a hodí do vázy na stôl v obývačke, aby mal pocit, že sú Vianoce, ani pečivom, to sa skočí do supermarketu po hotové, ale teplo a ticho a pokoj svätý tu už sú.

Zbavil sa bagandží aj vlhkého kabáta. Potom sa k nemu vrátil.

Z vnútorného vrecka opatrne vybral darček.

Držal ho v rukách a bolo mu samému smiešne, že vyzerá ako dohladovaný, uzimený miništrant s oblátkami na korodujúcom podnose asistujúci velebnosti, zúfalo hľadiaci na to tenké papierové cesto povystrihované do koliesok, ktoré sa jemu robili od hladu pred očami. Ťažká služba... Nerád spomínal na tie časy. Rád si spomenul na tú chvíľu, keď mu ho neisto podala. A znova a znova.

Až teraz sa začínal obávať, čo vôbec nájde pod vrstvou hodvábneho papiera. Venovanie žiadne. Vizitka žiadna. Pozdrav žiaden. Možno vo vnútri. Úfal si.

Položil ho na stôl a sadol si. Táto chvíľa si vyžadovala sústredenie a určitú...Dosť.

Pretrhol šnúrku a rýchlo odstránil dve vrstvy papiera. Starostlivo balené.

V rukách držal tenký pásik, na vrchu s kovovým krúžkom, ktorý sa postupne roztváral do vejárika. Každá ďalšia vrstva bola tmavšia a sýtejšia. Imitácia dreva...zatvoril oči a so smiechom zaklonil hlavu dozadu, neveriacky v ruke presúvajúc stále tam a späť jednotlivé vrstvy darčeka. Na zadnej strane pečiatka s IČOm, DIČom... MARCO and syn. Vzorkovník plávajúcich podláh.

Vybavil sa mu ich nedávny dialóg...

To bude otvárať oči, keď rozbalí ten môj...

Znova sa rozosmial a bolo mu...tak nejak... Šťastné a veselé...

3.

Otvárala oči. V rozbalenej škatuli umne ručne zostrojenej tak, aby zvonka vyzerala ako veľká kniha s príhodným názvom Analytická chémia, ležali v bielom šušťavom papieri dve zlatožlté papuče s obrázkom a nápisom v nejakej hatlapatlančine, jednoznačne však vyjadrujúce pojem: môj domov.

Vybavil sa jej ich nedávny dialóg...

To bude otvárať oči, keď rozbalí ten môj...

Rozosmiala sa a bolo jej...tak nejak... Šťastné a veselé...


End file.
